Sweet Festival
by shiroipi
Summary: Marui menawarkan Izumi untuk menjadi panitia demi membantu dan mensukseskan klub tenis Rikkai di Festival Sekolah. Marui x OC. Based on PoT game, Gakuensai no Oujisama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Semua tokoh laki-laki di sini masih milik Om **Konomi Takeshi**. Mungkin suatu saat bisa dihibahkan ke saya, Om? Walau cuma anak-anak Rikkai, juga gak nolak kok~ *ngarep*

Warning: Hm, sayang sekali di chapter ini tidak ada unsur yaoi sama sekali, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya(?)

**_~GakuPuri~_**

"_Rina, jadilah pacarku!" ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapanku_

"_Eh?" balasku kaget_

"_Masih belum mengerti juga? Aku, suka sama kamu" ujarnya menegaskan kalimat sebelumnya dengan tatapan serius_

_Ini seperti mimpi. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Marui Bunta, seniorku di SMP Swasta Rikkai, merupakan anggota reguler klub tenis. Bulan depan, dia akan bertanding dalam turnamen tingkat nasional. Kehebatannya dalam bermain tenis tidak diragukan lagi. Tentu saja, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang cute, gayanya yang cool, serta karakter anikei-nya yang selalu perhatian terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya, membuat dia populer dikalangan anak perempuan maupun laki-laki. Benar-benar orang yang tidak teraih oleh tanganku. _

o000o

"Kyaaa Marui _senpai_!" teriak segerombolan siswi begitu melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah memasuki lapangan tenis

Aku melompat-lompat kecil, di antara kerumunan _fangirl-fangirl_, berusaha agar bisa melihat sosok tersebut, akhirnya pada lompatan ke-10, aku bisa melihat ujung rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Saat itu terdengar riuh gemuruh teriakan para siswi diiringi dengan masuknya sosok berambut perak ke dalam lapangan, "Kyaaa Niou _senpai_!"

Para siswa pun semakin histeris dan mulai bertindak anarkis, aku yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan memutuskan untuk mundur "Sebaiknya hari ini sampai di sini saja" keluhku.

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi, saat itu terdengar suara teriakan laki-laki berbadan tinggi yang mengenakan topi berwarna biru dongker "Hey! Kalian yang di situ, _tarundoru_!"

Sontak siswi-siswi yang diteriaki tersebut kaget dan serentak meninggalkan lapangan "Uwa~ gawat, Sanada _senpai_ sudah datang, ayo pergi" kata salah satu di antara mereka

Klub tenis di sekolahku, sangatlah istimewa. Tidak sembarang orang bisa bergabung di klub tenis. Klub yang tidak memiliki pelatih maupun manager membuatnya terkesan sangat eksklusif. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat kami tidak dapat mendekati mereka. Begitu pula aku yang sudak sejak lama menaruh rasa terhadap Marui _senpai_.

"Apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa dekat denganmu, Marui _senpai_?" gumamku sambil menatap sosoknya dari kejauhan

o000o

Musim panas setahun yang lalu. Aku yang gagal dalam ujian praktek PKK, harus membuat ulang kue sus sebagai bahan remedial. Bukannya aku tidak bisa membuat kue, membuat cake adalah keahlianku. Hanya saja aku tidak suka kue sus. Makanya aku tidak bisa membuatnya dengan baik. Memang sifatku yang hanya mau melakukan hal yang aku sukai terkadang membuatku repot. Karena itu pula, sampai saat ini aku belum masuk ke klub mana pun. Karena tidak ada klub yang menarik perhatianku. Sampai suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya..

"Aahh, yang ini lebih baik dibandingkan sewaktu ujian sih, tapi.. rasanya tidak sempurna" keluhku melihat kue sus yang baru saja matang

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding, "Kalau aku buat ulang, kayaknya tidak akan sempat. Apa boleh buat, aku akan serahkan ini kepada _Sensei_" ujarku

Dari luar, samar-samar terdengar suara orang berbincang-bincang "Aaaaahh, Yukimura sadis nih, gara-gara porsi latihan ditambah, aku jadi lapar sekali"

"Makanya, bukan berarti kamu boleh bolos latihan dan pergi ke ruang PKK" sahut satu orang lagi

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kalau Yukimura marah, pasti akan diatasi dengan baik oleh... Jackal!"

"Apa? Aku?" tanya laki-laki yang di sebut Jackal itu kaget

"Tidak mau?" balas temannya

"Tidak!" jawab Jackal tegas

Tanpa mengacuhkan protes temannya, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mempercepat jalannya, "Eh? Ada wangi kue nih, kayaknya ada yang masak kue!" celetuknya begitu mencium wangi yang enak

"Bunta, jangan lari terburu-bu-" ujar laki-laki berkulit hitam kepada temannya yang terlihat bersemangat membuka pintu ruang PKK dan..

SREGG! BRUK!

Saat aku membuka pintu, ternyata ada seseorang yang menabrakku.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakku kaget

"Ouch!" ujar laki-laki yang menabrakku. Laki-laki berambut merah yang mengenakan seragam klub tenis Rikkai.

"Ah, maaf. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tambahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadaku

Sesaat aku terpesona olehnya. Tatapan mata yang tajam, suara yang lembut, serta lengannya yang terlihat kekar, begitu berkilauan di mataku.

"Ada yang terluka? Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya padaku yang masih terbengong-bengong menatapnya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih" ucapku setelah berdiri dengan dibantu olehnya

"Bunta! Tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki berkulit hitam begitu menghampiri kami

"Iya, tentu saja" jawab laki-laki yang bernama Bunta

'_Kulit hitam, orang luar negeri?_' pikirku dalam hati

Tiba-tiba aku teringat oleh kue sus. Kulihat sekeliling. Kue susku sudah berjatuhkan ke lantai.

"Aaaahhhhh, kue yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah" cetusku shock

"Ah!" seperti menyadari apa yang terjadi laki-laki itu melihat ke sekeliling, memperhatikan kue sus yang berjatuhan di lantai

"Padahal hari ini batas terakhir remedial" keluhku sedih

"Bunta, makanya aku bilang jangan lari terburu-buru" ujar temannya melihatku bersedih

"Aaah, maaf ya. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap Bunta dengan wajah bersalah

"Aku akan buatkan yang baru, makanya jangan bersedih lagi ya?" tambahnya menghiburku

"Eh? Tapi..." ucapku ragu

"Tenang saja, serahkan kepadaku!" balasnya mantab

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kulihat dia mulai membereskan kue-kue yang berjatuhan dan menaruhnya di kotak makan miliknya. Sejurus kemudian dia mulai memainkan jarinya untuk membuat kue yang baru. Gerakannya sangat cekatan, dia terlihat seperti seorang _pattiser_. Dalam waktu singkat, kue sus baru buatannya telah jadi. Kue sus buatannya terlihat sangat bagus dan enak.

"Taraaa~ sudah jadi! Bagaimana? _Tensai teki_?" ujarnya bangga

"Eh, ah.." balasku kikuk

"Bunta, bukan saatnya untuk pamer" ucap temannya mengingatkan

"Ah, iya ya. Nih, bawa kue ini untuk remedial, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi kan?" cetusnya sambil menyerahkan kue sus kepadaku

"Eh, tapi..."

"Serahkan saja dulu ke _Sensei_. Lalu, aku tunggu di sini ya. Semoga sukses! Tidak, pasti sukses! Semangat" balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Melihatnya menyemangatiku, aku pun langsung membawa kue sus buatannya untuk di serahkan ke _Sensei_.

Aku menatap kue sus yang ada di tanganku, "Ini memang bukan buatanku, tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Maafkan aku _Sensei_" ujarku pelan

Diluar dugaan. _Sensei _sangat puas dengan hasil kue sus itu. _Sensei_ sampai memujiku berkali-kali. Aku terkejut dengan hasilnya. 'Padahal dia anggota klub tenis kan? Kenapa dia jago dalam membuat kue?' pikirku

Begitu aku kembali ke ruang PKK, aku melihatnya sedang asik mengobrol dengan temannya. Mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali. Bagaimana hasilnya? Sukses kan?" balasnya

"Iya, _Sensei _memujiku berkali-kali" balasku malu-malu

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang pasti sukses, aku kan _tensai_" katanya memuji dirinya sendiri

'_Dia lumayan sadar diri ya?_' pikirku, tapi memang pujian itu tepat sih, dia memang _tensai_.

"Iya, terima kasih eh.. _ano_.." balasku ragu, aku belum mengetahui namanya

Seperti mengetahui pikiranku, dia berkata, "Aku Marui Bunta, kelas 2, dan ini temanku Kuwahara Jackal"

"Ah, aku Izumi Rina, kelas 1, salam kenal (_yoroshiku_)" sahutku bersemangat

"Yo, kenal salam (_shikuyoro_)" jawabnya tak kalah bersemangat

'_Kenal salam?_' pikirku bingung, menyadari kebingunganku, Kuwahara mengambil inisiatif untuk menjelaskan "Ah bagian itu tidak perlu dipikirkan, itu kebiasaan Bunta saja"

"Ah, begitu ya. By the way, Marui _senpai_ terima kasih sudah membantuku" ujarku

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Tidak, tidak.. Ini memang salahku kok, sudah sepantasnya aku menebus kesalahanku" balasnya ringan

"Tapi, berkat _senpai_, aku lulus remedial," ucapku

"Soal itu, tentu saja aku kan _tensai_"

"Bunta, jangan terlalu memuji diri sendiri" sela Kuwahara

"Tidak apa sih, aku kan memang _tensai_" balasnya tak mau kalah

"Ne, _senpai_. Aku berhutang budi kepada _Senpai_, apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk _Senpai_ sebagai gantinya?" tanyaku

Mendengar pertanyaanku, dia kembali menatapku "Hm, sebenarnya sih tidak harus balas budi segala, tapi kalau kamu memaksa.."

Melihat kelakuan temannya, Kuwahara hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, '_Dia kan cuma nanya, tidak maksa_' pikir Kuwahara malas

Mata Marui langsung tertuju pada kue sus di sampingnya, "Sebagai gantinya kue sus buatanmu boleh untukku?" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ah, _senpai_ kue itu kan sudah jatuh ke lantai, sebaiknya jangan dimakan. Nanti aku ganti dengan yang lain saja" ujarku

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Perutku cukup kuat kalau soal makanan. Selain itu, sekarang aku lapar sekali" ucapnya sambil mengambil satu potong kue sus dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya

"Bukan begitu, lagipula kue buatanku tidak enak kan?" balasku

"Um, tidak, ini lumayan enak kok. Kelihatannya kamu juga punya bakat memasak kue" jawabnya sambil terus memakan kue sus dengan lahap, lalu dia mengambil potongan keduanya

"Benarkah?" ucapku tak percaya

"Iya, aku suka kue buatanmu" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Di tengan teriknya musim panasku yang ke-13. Laki-laki berambut merah itu terlihat berkilauan terkena sinar matahari sore yang terpantul dari jendela ruang PKK, dalam sekejap sosok itu telah mengetuk pintu hatiku dan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya.

'_Mungkinkah aku telah jatuh cinta?_' pikirku dalam hati seraya menatap senyumnya yang hangat

**_~GakuPuri~_**

Kyaa fanfic pertama nih, maaf kalau banyak yang salah-salah m(_ _)m

Kali ini aku buat cerita yang normal! Sekali-kali mau bikin Bunta jadi cowok normal lah~ :D

*digetok Bunta pake baskom*

Bunta: Dari dulu gw emang normal tau!

Penulis: Ampun bang, ampun. Jangan cium saya *plak*

*di smash ma Bunta pake bola bowling*

BUAG! BUK GEDUBRAK PLEK DUT

Berhubung penulis sudah terkapar kena bola bowling, sampai di sini dulu ya~

Kalau ada yang berbaik hati mau ngereview, monggo~ mas, mbak dipilih, dipilih, 3rb, 3rb!

*dilempar raket ma Bunta*

Bunta: Karena penulisnya udah makin error, mending gw aja yang nutup. Semuanya, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ya~ _sonja, shikuyoro_! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masih milik Om **Konomi Takeshi**. Om, kapan mau dihibahkan ke saya? *pasang puppy eyes*

Warning: Maaf ya pembicaraannya selalu berkisar pada ruang PKK dan kue, habis teorinya Bunta=Kue kan? XD

**_~GakuPuri~_**

Liburan musim panas di usiaku yang ke 14 tahun. Hari ini, teman baikku berulang tahun. Aku berencana untuk menghadiahkannya cake ulang tahun buatanku. Karena itu, diam-diam aku menggunakan ruang PKK untuk membuatnya. Cake untuk temanku hampir selesai, aku hanya perlu mendekorasinya. Di samping itu, aku juga membuat cake lain dengan bahan sisa untuk aku bawa pulang dan kuberikan untuk kakakku di rumah. Sambil menunggu cake matang, aku melanjutan dekorasinya.

"Yap, selasai! Hm~ sempurna" ucapku begitu selesai menghias cake

Saat itu terdengar bunyi pintu ruang PKK yang terbuka, dan kulihat laki-laki berambut merah memasuki ruangan diikuti temannya.

"_U~n_, tidak salah lagi wangi kuenya berasal dari sini. Wow, bingo! _Ne_, Jackal?" cetus laki-laki itu begitu memasuki ruang PKK

Jackal yang seperti sudah lelah mengikuti ulah temannya, hanya bisa menjawab pasrah "Yah, urusan kue, kamu memang jagonya deh"

Melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu, aku langsung terkejut "Ma, marui _senpai_.."

Laki-laki itu membelalakan matanya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah terkejut denganku "Eh? Kamu mengenalku?"

Kemudian dia berjalan mendekatiku, memperhatikanku dengan seksama "Ah! Kamu pasti yang dulu membuat kue sus untuk **remedial** kan? Kalau tidak salah namamu, Izumi. Ya kan?"

(Aduh, penulis dodol. Kata "remedial"nya ga usah di bold kenapa? *getok penulis pake panci*)

"_Senpai _ingat?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin lupa wajah orang yang telah memberiku kue" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Ini dia! Senyum ini yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Tanpa kusadari semburat merah telah mewarnai kedua belah pipiku. Untuk menutupinya, aku menundukkan pandanganku

"Hei, _by the way_, cake itu kamu yang buat?" tanya Marui sambil menunjuk ke arah kue yang baru saja aku dekorasi

Sambil mengikuti arah pandangannya, aku berkata "Ah ini? Iya, aku membuatnya untuk temanku yang berulang tahun"

"Waaa, asik sekali ya temanmu. Aku jadi pengen ulang tahun sekarang biar ada yang kasih aku cake~" cetus Marui dengan tatapan berbinar-binar

"Bunta pikirannya kue terus" sela Kuwahara yang sudah _give up _melihat kelakuan temannya

Mendengar perkataan temannya, Marui sedikit cemberut "Tidak apa-apa kan, aku suka kok. Ah~ aku jadi pengen makan kue"

"Memang itu tujuanmu datang ke sini kan?" balas Kuwahara malas

Mendengar percakapan mereka, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ka, kalau _senpai_ bersedia, aku sedang membuat cake lain, kalau sudah jadi, _senpai_ boleh memakannya"

"Benarkah? Wahh, kamu baik sekali" cetus Marui bersemangat

Melihat ekspresinya yang bersemangat, aku jadi ikut-ikutan bersemangat. Aku tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Ya, _senpai_ silakan duduk di situ, aku akan menghias cake ini sedikit"

"_Roger_!" sahutnya ceria

Lalu, cake satu lagi pun jadi. Aku memotongnya menjadi 8 bagian dan menaruh potongannya dalam piring kecil, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Marui dan Kuwahara.

"Uwaa.. kelihatannya sangat enak! Selamat makan" cetus Marui dengan wajah tidak sabar untuk menyantap cake di hadapannya

"Selamat makan" ujarku dan Kuwahara berbarengan

Sambil terus menguyah cake di tangannya, Marui berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "_U~m_ enak sekali. Cake ini benar-benar enak! Kamu benar-benar memiliki bakat memasak ya?"

Semburat merah kembali mewarnai pipiku, "Tidak kok, dibandingkan dengan _senpai_, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku hanya bisa membuat cake. Waktu itu juga, aku tidak bisa membuat kue sus kan?" tanyaku

"Tapi kue susmu lumayan enak loh. Cake ini juga TOP banget! Ya kan Jackal?" balasnya sambil menjilati jari-jari yang terkena krim

"Ya, enak sekali" sahut Kuwahara menyetujui perkataan temannya

Begitu cake ditangannya habis, dia kembali menatapku, "Hey, aku boleh tambah kan?" ucapnya diiringan senyuman lembut

"Bo, boleh, silahkan" jawabku gugup melihat ekspresi _cute_-nya yang sukses membuat jantungku memaksa untuk keluar

"Thank you~" balasnya singkat

Semburat merah makin jelas menghiasi pipiku, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Melihatnya sedekat ini, rambut merahnya, suaranya yang lembut, senyumnya yang berkilauan, aku merasa tidak dapat mengendalikan jantungku. '_Aku rasa, aku akan pingsan kehabisan nafas dalam hitungan menit_' pikirku dalam hati

Untuk menutupi hal itu, aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong _senpai_ sering datang ke sini?"

"Kalau tidak ketahuan Sanada" balasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kue yang sedang ia makan

"Sanada?" tanyaku bingung

"Dia wakil ketua klub tenis" jawab Kuwahara menjelaskan

"Aku dengar klub tenis tidak memiliki pelatih dan manager, benarkah?" tanyaku penasaran

Sambil memakan cake, Kuwahara kembali menjelaskan kepadaku, "Ya, Yukimura dan Sanada menjadi pelatih, sedangkan Yanagi menjadi manager. Mereka adalah Big Three, pemain tenis terhebat. Mereka pula yang membuat klub tenis menjadi juara nasional dua kali berturut-turut"

"Waa hebat sekali" pujiku mendengar kehebatan klub tenis

Tidak mau kalah, Marui angkat bicara sambil tetap melahap cakenya, "Aku juga tidak kalah hebat loh. Akhir musim panas nanti, aku dan Jackal akan turun dalam turnamen nasional"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, "Benarkan? _Senpai_ hebat!" ujarku kagum

"Jelas donk! Aku kan _tensai_. _By the way_, memangnya kamu belum pernah melihat permainan tenisku?" balas Marui

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya" ucapku sedikit kecewa

Melihatku agak murung, Marui segera menghidupkan suasana dengan keceriaannya, "Lain waktu datanglah ke klub, nanti akan kutunjukan jurusku yang hebat" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Eh? Boleh?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Tentu saja, kalau kamu mau. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena kamu sudah memberiku kue" balasnya meyakinkanku

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahku, dengan semangat aku menjawab, "Tentu! Aku pasti datang!"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kamu anggota klub apa?" tanya Marui tiba-tiba

"Aku? Aku tidak ikut klub apa-apa" jawabku singkat

Matanya yang berwarna coklat muda kembali menatapku, "Kenapa?" tanyanya

Menyadari dia menatapku aku sedikit menundukan pandanganku sebelum dia menyadari rona merah di wajahku, "Telat daftar"

"Ah, begitukah? Tapi, ada klub yang mau kamu masuki?" tanya sambil mengambil potongan ketiga cake yang kubuat

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Hm, belum tahu juga sih" jawabku

Marui melirik temannya sejenak, setelah mendapat anggukan dari temannya, dia kembali menatapku, "Begitu ya. Hm, kalau kamu bersedia, maukah kamu membantu klub tenis sebagai panitia dalam acara festival sekolah?" lanjutnya

"Festival sekolah?" ucapku bingung

Melihat kebingunganku, Kuwahara segera menjelaskan secara singkat, "Iya, klub tenis dari bebagai sekolah mengadakan acara bersama untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum turnamen nasional" ucapnya

"Ada acara seperti itu? Hebat" ujarku kagum

Sambil terus mengunyah cake di dalam mulutnya, Marui berkata "Yah, itu sebenarnya hanya keisengan ketua klub tenis SMP Hyoutei saja sih, orang kaya yang suka bikin acara aneh-aneh"

Aku mendengarkan dengan serius setiap kata yang diucapkannya, kemudian dia menatapku tajam, "Dan, karena klub kami tidak memiliki manager, rasanya sulit untuk mengatur jadwal latihan dan acara kepanitiaan. Kami juga tidak bisa meminta manager klub lain untuk membantu karena pastinya mereka juga sibuk. Karena itu, kami mencari orang yang belum masuk klub mana pun untuk membantu kami. Kalau kamu bersedia.." ucapnya ragu

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, "Aku bersedia!" jawabku bersemangat

Kulihat Marui dan Kuwahara agak terkejut dengan jawabanku yang 'terlalu' bersemangat, tapi kemudian Marui tersenyum lembut kepadaku "Jawaban yang bagus!"

"_Yosha_, selanjutnya tinggal memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sanada oleh... Jackal! " lanjutnya bersemangat

Kuwahara yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut, terkejut "Apa? Aku?"

"Iya, kamu. Tidak mau?" balas Marui

Melihat Marui menatapnya, "Bukannya aku tidak mau. Aah, baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Izumi, terima kasih cakenya ya?" ujarnya sebelum pergi

Kini tinggal aku dan Marui. Ruangan ini terasa sangat luas, tapi aku merasa sulit bernafas. Aah, aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya bahwa aku begitu canggung ketika berurusan dengan sesuatu yang namanya 'cinta'. Aku melirik sosok laki-laki di depanku, rambut merahnya yang bermandikan mentari senja terlihat begitu berkilauan, begitu indah. '_Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu ini sejenak_' pintaku dalam hati

"_Ne_, Izumi. Boleh aku minta satu potong cake lagi?" tanya laki-laki di depanku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan

Terkejut, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku "I, iya. Tentu saja" jawabku gugup

Seperti menyadari keanehan sikapku, dia menatapku dan berkata "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku? Apakah ada krim yang menempel?" ujarnya seraya mengusap wajahnya

"Ti, tidak kok" balasku semakin gugup

Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum, "Jangan-jangan kamu terpesona olehku?" godanya

Semburat merah itu muncul lagi di pipiku, kali ini lebih jelas, "Eh? Bingo?" ucapnya tidak percaya

"Ti, tidak kok!" ujarku buru-buru seraya menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat

"Haha tidak perlu menyangkal segitunya kali, aku cuma bercanda kok" balas Marui tertawa lebar

Aku memasang wajah cemberut, "Marui _senpai_!" ucapku ngambek

"Habis kamu lucu sih" ujarnya sambil terus tertawa

Mendengar pujiannya, aku jadi malu sendiri. Di wajahku masih tersisa semburat merah, jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Aku pikir dia bisa membaca semuanya, semua yang kurasakan terhadapnya.

"_Ne_, Izumi-" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara pintu ruang PKK terbuka tiba-tiba, "Marui _senpai_~~~ ada di sini kan?" panggil sosok yang telah berdiri di depan pintu

Marui mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "Ah, Akaya, ada apa?" sahut Marui begitu melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, laki-laki berambut hitam keriting seperti rumput laut

Laki-laki bernama Kirihara Akaya itu memasuki ruangan, kemudian berkata "Tadi, Sanada _fukubuchou _memanggil ingin membicarakan soal festival sekol- Uwaa cake! Marui _senpai_ curang, makan cake tidak ngajak-ngajak" rajuk Kirihara melihat seniornya sedang makan cake dengan lahap

Marui pun segera menghabiskan kuenya, lalu bangkit dan mendorong juniornya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan "Ayo Akaya, kita pergi ke tempat Sanada segera" ajak Marui

"Eh~ tapi aku juga mau makan cake~" sahut Kirihara tidak ikhlas sambil terus melihat ke arah cake di belakangnya

"Tidak boleh Akaya, kita harus menemui Sanada secepatnya atau kau mau kena hukuman dari Sanada?" ucap Marui sambil terus mendorong Kirihara keluar

"Glek! Tidak mau!" balasnya cepat, "Ayo, pergi" ajak Marui

Aku hanya bisa memandang keduanya pergi dari ruang PKK kebingungan, saat itu kulihat Marui berbalik ke arahku "Izumi, persiapan untuk festivalnya dimulai dari tanggal 22, tapi kita akan mengadakan rapat satu hari sebelumnya, saat itu _shikuyoro_!" ujar Marui sambil tersenyum lebar, sejurus kemudian dia sudah menghilang bersama juniornya

"A, apakah Marui _senpai_ sudah mengetahui perasaanku?" gumamku

_**~Gakupuri~**_

Akhirnya chapter 2! Yeay! *goyang-goyang sambil bawa kecrekan*

Penulis: Maaf ya baru diupdate lagi, kemarin-kemarin sibu- DUAG! *dilempar gentong ma Bunta*

Bunta: Sibuk apaan? Cuma main game juga =_=

Penulis: Ih, sirik aja. Klo banyak protes nanti tambah gendut loh~ *dismash pake bakiak*

Bunta: Kita tinggalkan saja penulis aneh it-*dorong Bunta*

Bunta: Woii, ga sopan! *siap-siap ambil raket*

Akaya: CUT! Sebelum terjadi kerusuhan mending aku yang ngomong aja. Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk Akaichan atas bunganya~ *nari-nari di antara bunga*

Penulis+Bunta: Bunganya buat gw~!

Penulis: Apa sih Bunta? Kan aku yang nulis jadi bunganya buat aku donk?

Bunta: Gw kan main heronya, bunganya buat gw lah

Penulis+Bunta: Grrrrr

DUAG BUK BAK GEDUBRAk PRET DUT

Akaya: Maa, karena situasi makin memanas, mari kita tutup saja. Kalau ada yang mau review kami terima dengan senang hati~ *kedip-kedip ke reader*

*dorong Akaya*

Akaya: _Senpaitachi_!_ Hidoissu yo_!

Penulis+Bunta: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~ _shikuyoro_!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masih tetep milik Om **Konomi Takeshi**. Om, bagi-bagi ikemen ke saya donk om, satuu juga gapapa~ *pasang puppy eyes*

Note: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya~ *elap ingus* Jadi mba2 kantoran, susah cari waktu buat nulis (;_;)

Tapi karena hari ini hari yang sangat super duper spesial, daku sempetin begadang buat update~! Yeay

Masih tetep tentang BuntaXOC dan belum menyimpang ke arah yang diharapkan *apa dah*

Sore ja, tanoshimi ni shite ne ^^

**_~GakuPuri~_**

Akhirnya tanggal yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba. Kesempatan yang tidak mungkin aku lewatkan. Menjadi panitia festival bersama klub tenis berarti bisa bersama-sama dengan Marui setiap hari. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung pertemuan.

"Selamat pagi" sapaku begitu memasuki ruang rapat

Kulihat anggota klub tenis reguler telah berkumpul, semua terdiri dari 7 orang. Semuanya merupakan siswa kelas 3 SMP Rikkai, kecuali Kirihara Akaya yang sama sepertiku, masih duduk di kelas 2. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius. Aku melihat Marui sedang mengunyah permen karet dengan wajah serius pula, duduk tepat di sebelah kusadari, aku jadi sedikit gugup.

"Kelihatannya semua anggota sudah lengkap," ujar laki-laki berwajah 'agak' dewasa seraya melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat hari ini. Pertama-tama, ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan kepada kalian" lanjutnya

"Dia Izumi Rina, dia yang akan membantu kita dalam festival sekolah kali ini" ucapnya memperkenalkan diriku ke semua anggota yang ada di situ

Aku yang masih gugup berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaanku. Aku melirik ke arah Marui, kulihat dia tersenyum lembut seolah menyemangatiku.

"Saya Izumi Rina, kelas 2. Mohon bantuannya" ucapku sedikit mantab setelah menarik nafas sejenak

Kulihat anggota klub lain hanya menggangguk mendengar perkenalan dariku '_Uwaa mereka serius kali_' pikirku dalam hati, tentu saja aku tidak berani mengatakan hal ini

Seperti tersadar dari tidurnya, akhirnya Kirihara memecahkan kesunyian, "Ah, kamu yang kemarin makan cake bareng Marui _senpai_, ya kan?" tanyanya

"Makan cake bareng?" tanya laki-laki bertopi biru dongker yang tadi membuka rapat ini  
>"Eh? Ah," balasku bingung karena ditanya tiba-tiba seperti ini<p>

Kemudian Marui yang sedari tadi mengunyah permen karet, akhirnya memecahkan gelembung permen karetnya, "Akaya, pertanyaan kamu tidak penting deh. Sanada langsung saja dimulai rapatnya" ujar Marui kepada Sanada Genichirou, sang wakil ketua klub tenis

"Ehem, jadi sesuai ide awal acara ini, kita berlomba untuk membuat stand makanan, minuman, maupun permainan. Stand yang paling banyak mendapat keuntungan akan menjadi pemenangnya. Acaranya dimulai tanggal 3-4 September, dan kita diberikan waktu kurang lebih dua minggu untuk persiapan" jelas laki-laki yang bernama Sanada

"Cih, ada-ada saja sih ketua klub tenis Hyoutei, kurang kerjaan" keluh Kirihara

Sanada yang mendengar keluhan juniornya langsung melirik Kirihara "Meskipun ini bukan pertandingan tenis, tapi kita, klub tenis Rikkai tidak boleh kalah, mengerti Akaya?" ujarnya tegas

"Glek! Mengerti!" jawab Kirihara kelabakan

Laki-laki berambut perak yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kami, akhirnya angkat bicara "Trus, rencananya kita mau bikin stand apa?" tanyanya datar

"Hm benar juga kau Niou, ada masukan mau buat stand apa?" tanya Sanada sambil melirik anggotanya yang bernama Niou Masaharu

Tanpa basa-basi, Marui langsung mengangkat tangannya "Kita buat stand makanan manis saja!" usulnya bersemangat

"Ah, itu mah memang hobi kamu" sahut Kuwahara

"Tapi itu khas Marui _senpai_!" balas Kirihara membela seniornya

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi menulis di papan tulis akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kami "Hm~ aku pikir ide itu bagus juga, kemungkinan 83% pengunjung yang datang adalah perempuan dan anak-anak, stand makanan manis pasti laku"

"Sama seperti Yanagi _kun_, aku juga setuju dengan ide Marui _kun_, musim panas memang cocok dengan makanan" jelas Yagyuu Hiroshi, laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut coklat yang berdiri di samping Niou menambahi

"_Yosha_! Yanagi, Yagyuu! Ayo kita buat stand makanan manis" cetus Marui semangat '45

Sanada masih berpikir, "Karena kita memiliki anggota yang lumayan banyak, bagaimana kalau kita buat satu stand lagi? Ada usul?" tanyanya

Kali ini Kirihara mengangkat tangannya dengan nafsu "_Fukubuchou_! Kita buat stand permainan saja. Kalau stand makanan atau minuman kan sudah pasti, tapi stand permainan jarang ada kan?" jelasnya bersemangat

"Kalau buat stand permainan, bagaimana kalau buat stand melempar dengan bola tenis?" usul Niou

"Melempar dengan bola tenis?" tanya Kuwahara tak mengerti

Niou mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kuwahara "Jadi ini semacam permainan _dart_, ada papan terdiri dari 9 kotak, sistemnya seperti permainan bingo, pengunjung diharapkan bisa membuat garis horizontal, vertikal, atau diagonal dengan memecahkan kotak tersebut menggunakan bola tenis" jelas Niou

"Wa! Menarik~ kalau begitu kita namakan permainan ini _Dash de Bingo_ saja?" usul Kirihara

"Sepertinya menarik, aku ikut stand ini saja" sahut Kuwahara menambahi

"Boleh juga. Kalau begitu aku ikut bergabung di stand permainan" ujar Sanada

Kirihara dan Kuwahara yang mendengar perkataan Sanada langsung membeku "_Fu, fukubuchou_ ikut di stand ini?" tanya Kirihara takut-takut

"Tentu saja, aku harus mengawasi apa yang akan kalian lakukan di stand ini. Ada masalah Akaya?" balas Sanada

"Glek! Ti, tidak!" sahut Kirihara ketakutan

"Kayaknya aku ikut stand makanan manis saja" ujar Kuwahara berusaha menghindar

Sanada melirik tajam ke arah Kuwahara, "Hoo.." ucapnya menanggapi

"Ti, tidak jadi deh, aku tetap ikut stand permainan" balas Kuwahara ketakutan

Kali ini Yanagi angkat bicara "Sepertinya soal stand sudah disepakati, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang jadwal persiapan acara. Persiapan dimulai besok tanggal 22 sampai tanggal 1, hari minggu tanggal 28 libur. Khusus hari Rabu, tanggal 31 diliburkan karena mengingat pastinya ada orang yang belum menyelesaikan PR musim panas" ujar Yanagi sambil melirik Kirihara, Marui, dan Niou

"Glek!" cetus Kirihara, Marui, dan Niou berbarengan

"Tanggal 2 persiapan akhir, aku akan pastikan kita hanya tinggal mengecek saja, dan tanggal 3-4 adalah hari H-nya. Ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Yanagi menjelaskan

Semua hening. Sepertinya semua sudah mengerti betul penjelasan Yanagi. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Yanagi menepuk pundak Sanada "Genichirou, kabarnya Yukimura sudah keluar rumah sakit, apa dia akan datang ke sini?"

"Ah, benar. Sekarang dia sedang perawatan di rumah, tapi kondisinya sudah membaik" jawab Sanada dengan senyum sumingrah

"Lalu, apakah Yukimura _kun_ akan datang ke sini?" tanya Yagyuu

Sanada pun menoleh ke arah Yagyuu, "Dia akan datang kalau dia merasa enakan"

"Hehe khas Yukimura" sahut Niou yang kemudian diiringi anggukan Kirihara dan Kuwahara

Aku yang sejak tadi terbengong-bengong mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ano.. Yukimura _san_ itu.."

"Yukimura Seiichi adalah ketua klub kami, mungkin kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kalau dia datang ke sini akan kukenalkan kepadanya" balas Marui

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Marui, kemudian aku bergegas untuk pergi, "Ah, baiklah. Sekarang saya akan melaporkan hasil rapat hari ini kepada ketua panitia" ujarku

"Izumi, tolong sekalian mintakan izin kepada ketua panitia soal rencana kedatangan Yukimura ke sini" ucap Yanagi sebelum aku pergi

"Saya mengerti" sahutku, kemudian aku meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Aku berjalan menuju aula utama, dan bersiap untuk rapat gabungan. Seperti yang Marui dan Kirihara katakan, Atobe Keigo, ketua panitia ini sangat menonjol. Gayanya yang flamboyan dan eksentrik ditambah dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi serta haus perhatian, terlihat sangat mencolok. '_Aku percaya kalau acara heboh ini adalah idenya_' pikirku dalam hati

"Selanjutnya, perwakilan dari Rikkai" panggil Atobe

"Ah, baik" balasku seraya bangkit dari kursi

Aku menjelaskan detail kesimpulan hasil rapat tadi, serta meminta izin untuk Yukimura. Di luar dugaan, Atobe langsung menyetujui dan sepertinya dia juga sangat menantikan kedatangan Yukimura. Kemudian rapat berakhir, dan kami pun meninggalkan ruangan. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan, aku terkejut melihat Marui yang sedang mengunyah permen karet berdiri di samping pintu.

"Yo" sapanya

"Ah, Marui _senpai_.." ujarku antara bingung dan kaget

Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, "Masih gugup kah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

'_Mungkinkah Marui senpai menungguku di sini karena khawatir?_' tanyaku dalam hati

Bagian kepalaku yang disentuhnya terasa hangat, rona merah di pipiku muncul seketika, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hari pertama sih ya, apalagi tiba-tiba kamu berada di antara kumpulan laki-laki berwajah 'serius' yang belum kamu kenal sebelumnya" ucapnya sambil mengajakku meninggalkan ruang rapat

"Tapi.. semuanya baik-baik. Aku.. ingin berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membantu mensukseskan stand klub tenis Rikkai" balasku sambil menoleh ke arahnya

Marui tersenyum simpul, kemudian dia kembali menepuk kepalaku lembut "Bagus, bagus. Kamu benar-benar pekerja keras ya?" pujinya

_Uwaaa jantungku rasanya mau copot~!_ teriakku dalam hati

"_Ne_, Marui _senpai_.." panggilku

"Hm?" balasnya singkat

"_Senpai_ selalu mengunyah permen karet, apakah _senpai_ sangat menyukai permen karet?" tanyaku

Marui tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya, "Kamu tahu? Permen karet memiliki efek relaksasi dan dapat membantu meningkatkan daya konsentrasi" jelasnya

"Eh? Yang benar? Aku baru tahu. Tenyata _senpai_ tahu banyak hal ya" ucapku terkejut

Kemudian Marui kembali melangkah, "Yah, sebenarnya sih, aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang dikatakan Yanagi kepadaku"

"Tapi _senpai_ tetap mengingat apa yang dikatakan orang lain, itu adalah hal yang luar biasa" pujiku sungguh-sungguh diiringi ketawa renyah Marui "Bukan hal yang besar kok" jawabnya singkat

"Lalu, karena itu, _senpai _selalu mengunyah permen karet?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti langkahnya

"Ya.. terutama saat bertanding. Kalau makan permen karet aku pasti langsung bersemangat. Tapi sejujurnya sih, karena aku memang suka permen karet" balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Aku kembali menatapnya, "Terutama saat bertanding? Itu berarti _senpai_ juga merasa gugup saat bertanding?" tanyaku polos

Marui terlihat terkejut, "Uwaa, kata-katamu menohok banget" ujarnya kaget

"Eh? Benarkah? _Senpai_ juga pernah gugup? Habis _senpai _selalu terlihat santai dan tenang sih" ucapku tak percaya

Dia tersenyum kepadaku, "Yah, setiap orang pasti pernah gugup lah.. Tapi, aku berhasil menutupi rasa gugupku dengan ke_tensai_anku kan?"

"Haha, ternyata _senpai _memang _tensai_" balasku memujinya

"Ya kan? Ya kan?"ucapnya senang

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Marui, kemudian aku teringat sesuatu, "_Ne_, _senpai_.._ Senpai_ suka permen karet rasa apa?"

Dia menatapku heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Untuk masukan saja, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti aku mau kasih _senpai_ permen karet" jawabku sambil tersenyum usil

Laki-laki di sebelahku mengembangkan senyumnya, "Oh,kamu memang anak baik! Aku suka segala rasa sih. Apple, anggur, strawberry, cranberry, blueberry, dll. Kalau yang lagi aku makan sekarang rasa apple hijau. Oh iya, kalau kamu mau kasih aku permen karet, mereknya yang ini ya?" jelas Marui bersemangat sambil menunjukan bungkus permen karet kepadaku

"Ok. Kalau aku berminat, aku akan kasih _senpai_ permen karet suatu saat nanti" balasku

Marui mengacak-acak rambutku, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu tanpa berharap banyak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku

Tanpa kusadari, kami sudah sampai di pintu gerbang gedung yang rencananya akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya festival nanti. Kulihat Kuwahara dan Kirihara telah berdiri menunggu di sana.

"Marui _senpai_~ cepatan jalannya!" teriak Kirihara sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Marui

Melihat juniornya sudah tidak sabar menunggunya, Marui sedikit berlari menuju tempat juniornya berada, "Ou! Akaya, Jackal, lama nunggu ya?" ujarnya begitu sampai

"Marui _senpai_ lama! Aku sudah lapar~" balas Kirihara sedikit merajuk

Marui mengetuk kepala juniornya pelan, "Dasar, ya sudah ayo kita segera ke Mc B!" ajaknya

Sebelum pergi, Marui menoleh ke arahku, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya, Izumi" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku

"Sampai besok, Izumi" timpal Kuwahara

"Ya, sampai besok" balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku melihat sosoknya yang mulai menghilang

Aku tersenyum senang, "Hari ini aku banyak berbincang-bincang dengan Marui _senpai_!" gumamku sambil melompat kecil

"Hm, sesuai dugaan. Kemungkinan kamu bersedia menjadi panitia karena tertarik oleh Marui adalah 78%" terdengar seseorang berbicara di belakangku

Begitu aku menoleh ke arah asal suara, kulihat Yanagi sedang tersenyum ke arahku, "Uwaa! Ya, yanagi _senpai_?" cetusku kaget

"Izumi Rina, anak terakhir dari 4 bersaudara, kelas 2E, nomor absen 12, pelajaran _favorite_ matematika dan bahasa inggris, pelajaran yang tidak disukai ips, tidak ikut klub apapun, suka membuat kue, ukuran sepatu 38, ukuran badan bagian atas-" ujar Yanagi senpai menyebutkan profilku

Mendengar ucapan Yanagi _senpai_, buru-buru aku menghentikan kalimatnya, "Uwaa! Stop, stop" ucapku kalang kabut

"Dan, sekarang sedang tertarik oleh Marui, betul kan?" tambahnya sambil tersenyum jahil

Wajahku memerah tak karuan, aku menyerah, pasrah.

"Ya, yanagi _senpai_.. Tahu dari mana semua data tentangku?" tanyaku takut-takut

Dia tersenyum lembut, "Aku hanya penasaran tentang siapa yang disarankan oleh Marui untuk menjadi panitia, makanya aku menyelidikimu"

"Me, menyelidiki?" cetusku kaget

"Yanagi _kun_ terkenal sebagai _data man_ di klub tenis, untuk urusan mencari data, Yanagi _kun_ adalah ahlinya" susul suara di belakang Yanagi

Kulihat Yagyuu sedang membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Yagyuu _senpai_, sejak kapan ada di situ?" tanyaku super duper terkejut

"Sejak kamu melompat-lompat kegirangan" balas Yagyuu singkat

"Ja, jadi _senpai_ mendengar semuanya?" tanyaku ragu

Mereka berdua menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan. Yagyuu kembali menatapku, "Begitulah. Jadi benar kamu tertarik pada Marui _kun_?" tanyanya _to the point_

Glek! Aku semakin terpojok, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus mengambil jalan terakhir, yaitu ambil langkah seribu,

"Yanagi _senpai_, Yagyuu _senpai_, sampai besok!" teriakku buru-buru kabur sebelum diintrogasi macam-macam

"Ah, Izumi _san_! Awas di depan ada tiang!" panggil Yagyuu

Namun sudah terlambat. DUAG!

"Adududuh" celetukku kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalaku

Yagyuu berlari menghampiriku, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yagyuu khawatir

"A, aku tidak apa-apa! Sampai besok ya?" ucapku buru-buru seraya berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah malu

'_Uwaa malunya. Sudah kepergok, kejedot tiang pula!' _pikirku dalam hati, membuat pribahasa baru

Yagyuu hanya terdiam menatapku pergi, "Apakah benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" gumam Yagyuu cemas

Yanagi tertawa kecil, "Menarik ya? Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kisah mereka" ujar Yanagi pelan

"Benar-benar ahli strategi Rikkai, menakutkan" ucap Yagyuu menanggapi perkataan temannya

**_~GakuPuri~_**

****Chapter kali ini suangattt spesial~ kenapa? kenapa?

Jerererenggggg~! Ha~ppy~ Birth! Day! Bunta senpai~~!

Moga Bunta senpai bisa tambah tinggi, makin ganteng, makin tensai, makin gendut~ *kena lemparan bola tenis*

*celinguk2* Siapa yang lempar nih? Kurang asin cih.. *ngedumel*

Abis itu.. eh tadi lg ngomong apa ya? *tiba2 jd bego*

Yah pokoknya semoga tahun ini pun Bunta senpai semakin berkilau diantara pangeran2 tenis lainnya~

Doaku menyertai kegantenganmu, pai *plak*

Sonja, mata ne (^^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Minna~ hisashiburi~~~ (^^)/

Wah gak terasa dah lama banget ya dari terakhir aku update chapter? 0_0

Mohon maaf yaa, maklum dah jadi mbak-mbak kantoran jadi sibuk, waktu untuk nulis FF berkurang T_T

Tapi akhirnya aku sempat juga nulis lanjutannya *yeay*

Kalau gitu, langsung aja ya? Monggo dibaca-baca jika berminat :D

_**~GakuPuri~**_

Hari pertama persiapan festival di klub tenis Rikkai. Setelah selesai melihat arena untuk masing-masing stand, kami semua kembali ke ruang rapat.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama Izumi akan menyampaikan berita baru dari ketua panitia" ujar Sanada membuka rapat

Aku segera bangkit dari kursiku, "Pada hari terakhir festival akan diadakan lomba atraksi. Seluruh anggota diharapkan untuk mengikuti salah satu atraksi tersebut. Atraksi ini bersifat berkelompok, dan memungkinkan anggotanya berasal sekolah lain" jelasku

"Dari sekolah lain? Ribet donk kalau mau ngumpul latihan" tanya Kuwahara

Sambil mengotak-atik komputer di hadapannya, Yanagi menambahkan "Untuk list atraksi yang bisa diikuti serta pendaftarannya dilakukan dengan menggunakan komputer. Begitu pula untuk janji pertemuan dengan anggota grup tersebut" ujarnya

"Hee, praktis ya?" cetus Kirihara

"Dan, tentu saja pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah" ucapku melanjutkan

Marui yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah permen karet akhirnya ikut bicara, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak boleh kalah"

"Tentu saja! Kita anggota klub tenis Rikkai, harus menang dalam pertandingan apapun" balas Sanada bersemangat

Yanagi meminta perhatian anggotanya, "Jadi kita mulai saja, kalian ingin ikut atraksi apa?" tanyanya

"Sudah ada listnya kah?" ujar Yagyuu balas bertanya

"Hm, pertama _Wadaiko_," sahut Yanagi

Niou yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya mengangkat tangannya, "Aku ikut itu" cetusnya singkat

"Ok, Niou, _Wadaiko_, _enter_. Hm, sepertinya menarik, aku juga ikut ini saja" balas Yanagi sambil memasukan nama mereka di komputer

"Lalu, ada _Dance Floor_," sambung Yanagi begitu melihat list atraksi baru

Marui memecahkan gelembung permen karetnya, "Hm, sepertinya seru. Yanagi, aku ikut itu" ujarnya santai

"Ok, Marui, _Dance Floor_. Ah, ada lagi nih, Drama Hamlet oleh Atobe" balas Yanagi begitu melihat list baru di layar komputer

"Hm, Hamlet ya? Menarik, tolong masukan nama saya di sana, Yanagi" ujar Yagyuu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

Yanagi kembali memainkan jarinya di atas _keyboard_ komputer, "Ok, Yagyuu, Drama Hamlet. Ah, sepertinya ini list terakhir, Drama Nobunaga" sahut Yanagi

"Drama Nobunaga? Hee menarik kayaknya, Yanagi _senpai_ aku mau ikut itu" ucap Kirihara bersemangat

"Ok. Kirihara, Drama Nobunaga" balas Yanagi singkat

"Hoo, Renji, aku juga ikut Drama Nobunaga" cetus Sanada

Yanagi tersenyum kecil, "Sip, Sanada, Drama Nobunaga" ujarnya menanggapi

Kirihara terlihat terkejut setengah pingsan, "Sanada _fukubucho_, beneran mau ikut Drama Nobunaga?" tanya Kirihara tak percaya

"Tentu saja, ada masalah Akaya?" balasnya sambil menatap Kirihara

"Glek! Ti, tidak ada" jawab Kirihara gugup

Kirihara kembali duduk manis di pojokan, "Cih, kenapa Sanada _fukubuchou_ selalu pilih yang sama denganku sih?" gumam Kirihara pelan

"Kamu tidak suka bareng aku, Akaya?" tanya Sanada tiba-tiba

"_Fu, fukubuchou_, bagaimana bisa mendengar suara pelanku dari kejauhan?!" cetus Kirihara kaget sampai-sampai terjatuh dari tempat duduknya

"Tentu saja terdengar. Kalau mau membicarakanku, usahakan agar aku tidak mendengarnya" balas Sanada kalem

'_Tidak ketahuan oleh Sanada senpai? itu tidak mungkin kan? Sanada fukubuchou kan punya telinga iblis_' gumam Kirihara, kali ini diucapkan dalam hatinya

Kuwahara _senpai_, Marui _senpai_, dan Niou _senpai_ tertawa melihat mereka berdua, aku pun tanpa sadar jadi ikut tertawa, "_Senpai_ jangan ketawa terus donk, Izumi juga!" ucap Kirihara ngambek

"Wah, wah kelihatannya seru sekali ya?" terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk ruangan

Serentak semua menoleh ke asal suara, "Yukimura!" panggil mereka berbarengan

"_Fufu_, semuanya lama tidak bertemu" balas Yukimura sambil tersenyum lembut

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali melihat Yukimura _kun_ memakai seragam sekolah" cetus Yagyuu semangat

Yukimura menoleh ke arah Yagyuu "Benar juga ya. Kalian sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanya Yukimura sambil melihat anggotanya satu persatu

"Kami baik-baik saja. Yukimura juga, apakah sudah benar-benar sehat?" ucap Marui sedikit khawatir

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa ke sini kan? Bunta terlalu khawatir nih" jawab Yukimura sambil mengacak-acak rambut Marui

Marui terlihat senang sekali begitu Yukimura bergabung di sini. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Marui, semua terlihat begitu antusias terutama Sanada_, _baru kali ini aku melihat Sanada tersenyum begitu senang. Yukimura pasti begitu berharga bagi anggotanya. Setelah lama di rawat di rumah sakit, tentunya mereka saling kangen. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reuni mereka.

Kemudian seperti tersadarkan, Marui menoleh ke arahku dan memperkenalkanku kepada Yukimura, "Yukimura, dia Izumi Rina, dia akan membantu kita selama festival ini"

"Saya Izumi Rina, salam kenal" ucapku sopan

Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "Hee, Izumi ya? Aku Yukimura Seiichi, salam kenal" balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku

"Jadi, kita akan membuat stand apa?" tanya Yukimura kepada para anggotanya

"_Ano_, Yukimura _senpai_, ini daftar rincian hasil rapat kemarin dan hari ini" ucapku sambil menyerahkan _print out_ kepadanya

Yukimura kembali menatapku, lalu dia tersenyum "Kamu rajin ya?" pujinya

"Tentu saja, dia sangat pekerja keras. Makanya aku memintanya untuk menjadi panitia" sahut Marui turut memujiku

Mendengar Marui _senpai_ memujiku, pipiku kembali bersemu merah.

Yukimura yang tadi menoleh ke arah Marui, kini mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Seperti menyadari perubahan warna di pipiku, dia tersenyum penuh arti "Hm~ kamu lucu ya" ucapnya lembut

'E, eh?!' pikirku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Yukimura

"Yukimura, apa kamu ikut ambil alih dalam festival ini?" tanya Kuwahara tiba-tiba

"Yukimura masih dalam masa penyembuhan, dia tidak akan terjun langsung dalam persiapan festival. Tapi dia akan datang sesekali untuk mengawasi kita" jelas Sanada seolah-olah dia adalah juru bicara Yukimura

Yukimura hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan wakilnya, "Untuk itu, Izumi, boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_ kamu?" tanya Yukimura

"Untuk apa Yukimura?" sahut Sanada heran, diiringin dengan anggukan dari anggota lainnya

"Tentu saja untuk menanyakan perkembangan persiapan kalian. Selain itu untuk menanyakan apakah Bunta dan Jackal bekerja dengan benar, apakah Akaya tidak bolos, atau di mana Niou berada" jawab Yukimura sambil menatap anggotanya satu persatu

Kuwahara, Marui, Kirihara, dan Niou hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan ketua klubnya. Melihat anggotanya yang gugup, Yukimura hanya tersenyum. Tapi menurut mereka, justru senyumnya itu yang paling menakutkan.

"_Ano.. senpai_," panggilku pelan, memecahkan keheningan

"Ah, Izumi. Maaf ya rapatnya jadi terganggu" balas Yanagi singkat

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak apa-apa kok _senpai_. Aku hanya ingin mendata kira-kira apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk festival ini untuk aku laporkan di rapat panitia nanti"

"Ah, iya. Untuk stand makanan manis sih yang pasti meja, kursi, kompor gas, dan peralatan makan" jelas Yagyuu seraya melirik ke arah Yanagi, meminta persetujuan

Yanagi hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, "Selain itu, aku juga butuh taplak meja dan beberapa hiasan bunga untuk memperindah stand" tambah Yanagi

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin meletakan vas bunga di tiap meja akan menjadi ide yang bagus" usulku

"Hm, benar juga. Kamu hebat, Izumi" puji Marui kepadaku

Dan lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidatnya, pipiku kembali merona merah, kulihat Yukimura tertawa kecil ke arahku. '_Uh, apakah Yukimura senpai juga menyadari perasaanku?_' pikirku dalam hati

"Uhm, untuk stand permainan tentunya memerlukan raket, bola tenis, dan papan. Ah, meja _uketsuke_ juga perlu" ujar Kuwahara setelah lama berpikir

Niou menoleh ke arah Sanada, "Untuk hadiah, biar aku yang menyiapkan, _puri_" ucapnya datar

"Oh iya, Sanada _senpai_, aku berpikir untuk membuat tiga papan sekaligus agar pegunjung tidak terlalu lama mengantri dan kita dapat penghasilan yang lebih banyak" usulku menambahkan

Sanada menoleh ke arahku, "Ah! Boleh juga usulmu, kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu, Izumi" jawabnya puas dengan ideku

"Baiklah. Ada lagi yang diperlukan?" tanyaku sambil menulis memo

Yanagi menatap anggotanya satu-persatu, "Sepertinya tidak ada" balasnya begitu melihat tidak ada reaksi dari mereka

"Kalau begitu, aku akan laporkan hasil rapat ini ke ketua panitia. Permisi" ujarku sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan

o000o

Rapat utama hari ini berlangsung lama. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Begitu semua perwakilan sudah selesai laporan, Atobe menjentikan jarinya, "Hari ini sampai di sini" ucapnya menutup rapat

Aku berjalan ke luar ruangan, '_Apakah_ _hari ini pun Marui senpai menungguku?_' pikirku, berharap dalam hati

Begitu aku tiba di luar ruangan, aku mencari-cari sosoknya. Namun sejauh mata memandang, aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang kucari. Aku menghembuskan nafasku kecewa, "Ahahaha tidak mungkin Marui _senpai_ menungguku setiap hari kan?" ucapku menghibur diri

"Benar juga ya, hari ini si cowok berambut merah maniak permen karet itu tidak berkeliaran di depan ruang rapat" terdengar suara laki-laki dari arah belakang

Refleks aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat Atobe, laki-laki berambut coklat itu tersenyum garing ke arahku, "A, atobe-_san_?! Ke, kenapa masih ada di sini?" tanyaku terkejut

"Yah, banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan oleh _ore-sama_. Hoi, kamu pacarnya Marui?" tanya Atobe tiba-tiba seraya tersenyum menyerigai

Aku menelan ludahku. Tentu saja wajahku sudah memerah semerah rambut Marui. Akting memang bukan keahlianku, tapi kenapa semua anggota tenis regular bisa dengan mudah menebak perasaanku? _Oh my god_, kenapa aku selalu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Bu, bukan kok. Kenapa Atobe _san_ bisa berpikir seperti itu?" ucapku bertanya balik

Kurasakan Atobe masih menatapku tajam, "Oh, begitu kah? Hm, habis kemarin Marui menunggu kamu di sini kan? Aku pikir kamu pacarnya. Yah, baiklah. Sampai besok di rapat sore" ujar sang _ore-sama_ sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan gedung festival

Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Kemudian aku kembali melangkah. Saat aku melewati stand permainan Rikkai, kudengar seseorang berbicara kepadaku, "Yo! _Bunta's fangirl_"

"Ap, apa?!" buru-buru aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat laki-laki berambut perak tersenyum jahil ke arahku

"Ni, niou _senpai_! Apa yang _senpai_ katakan tadi?" tanyaku kaget seraya menghampirinya

Niou hanya tertawa, "Tapi benar kan kamu suka Bunta? Trus sejak kapan? Kayaknya aku tidak pernah liat kamu di antara _fangirl-fangirl_ Bunta deh" cerocos Niou meledekku puas

"Aku bukan _fangirl_nya, lagipula aku tidak pernah bilang aku suka dengan Marui _senpai_. Itu hanya kesimpulan sepihak Niou _senpai_ saja" balasku tak mau kalah

Niou menaikan alisnya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan kenapa wajahmu bersemu merah saat ini? Kamu juga setuju kan, Yukimura?" tanyanya seraya meminta persetujuan dari seseorang di belakangku

"E, eh?" mendengar Niou menyebut nama Yukimura, aku langsung menoleh ke arah belakang

Kulihat Yukimura senpai tersenyum lembut ke arahku, "_Otsukare sama_, Izumi" ucapnya

"Yukimura _senpai otsukare sama_" balasku sambil membungkukan badanku sedikit

Niou masih terbahak-bahak melihatku, aku memasang tampang agak cemberut, "_Mou_, _senpai_ jangan ledekin aku terus donk" rajukku

"Habis perasaanmu tergambar jelas di wajahmu sih. Seperti saat Bunta memujimu waktu rapat tadi pagi, mukamu sudah seperti kepiting rebus" balas Niou sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"_Fufu_, benar juga ya. Tapi Niou, jangan terlalu ngerjain Izumi loh" ujar Yukimura menanggapi

Niou menatap Yukimura selintas, "_Maa_, tenang saja Yukimura. Aku tidak akan ngerjain dia sampai nangis kok" jawabnya santai

"_Senpai_!" cetusku ngambek

"Yukimura, sudah saatnya kita pulang" cetus seseorang di belakang kami

Sanada menghampiri Yukimura, sejenak mereka berbincang-bincang. Kemudian, Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kami, "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi ya, Niou, Izumi" ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi

Aku menghela nafasku, "Haah, kemarin Yanagi _senpai_, sekarang Yukimura _senpai_ dan Niou _senpai_" keluhku

Niou menatapku, "Hoo, Yanagi juga sudah memberitahumu ya? _Maa_, wajar saja sih, dia kan master data Rikkai" ucapnya santai

Aku melirik Niou malas.

"Jangan remehkan anggota reguler klub tenis Rikkai loh" sambungnya menakutiku

"Niou _senpai_, usil ih" protesku

Niou hanya tertawa, kemudian wajahnya berubah serius, "Ah, Bunta!" cetusnya tiba-tiba

"Eh, yang benar?" ucapku tak percaya, sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Niou

"Tapi bohong, _puri_" lanjut Niou diiringi tawanya

"_Senpai_, ngerjain aku terus nih" ucapku ngambek sambil memukulnya pelan

"Haha kamu lucu sih. Jadi, sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Bunta?" tanya Niou kepadaku

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, "Tidak tahu" jawabku singkat

Niou kembali tertawa, "Yah, tidak kamu kasih tahu juga, aku bakal tahu sendiri. Soalnya aku kan sang _trickster_"

Aku kembali cemberut saat Niou meledekku. Dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku. Sepertinya dia puas sekali telah ngerjain aku.

"Izumi, Niou, kalian masih di sini?" terdengar seseorang memanggilku namaku

Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat Marui sedang berjalan menghampiri kami, "Ma, marui _senpai_?!" balasku terkejut

"Yo, Bunta" sapa Niou begitu temannya tiba di dekatnya

"Lagi membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya seru sekali?" tanyanya polos

Niou langsung tertawa jahil, "Kita lagi membicarakan ka-" sebelum Niou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku segera memotongnya "Tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kok. Marui _senpai_ belum pulang?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hm, ini baru mau pulang sih. Izumi sendiri belum pulang?" balasnya bertanya balik

Seolah tidak memperdulikan Niou di belakang kami yang masih menahan tawa melihatku berbicara dengan Marui, "Aku baru saja mau pulang" ucapku kepada Marui

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?" ajak Marui

Aku dan Niou terkejut mendengar ajakan Marui, namun kemudian Niou tersenyum meledek, "Hoo, jadi cuma Izumi yang diajak pulang bareng? Hee asik ya?" ujar Niou sedikit memasang wajah iri

"Hah? Tumben-tumbenan Niou minta pulang bareng, biasanya kamu lebih suka pulang sendiri" balas Marui sedikit terkejut

Niou kembali tersenyum, "Haha tentu saja bercanda, _puri_. Lagipula hari ini aku dan Yagyuu mau pergi ke toko olahraga" jawabnya

Marui menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sesuai dugaan. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Niou" ucap Marui

"Niou _senpai_, sampai besok ya" sahutku seraya mengikuti Marui

"Bunta, **hati-hati** di jalan ya? _puri_" ujar Niou kepada Marui diiringi senyuman jahilnya

Melihat senyum liciknya, aku langsung protes "Ah, dasar Niou _senpai_!"

"Ahaha, Bunta, Izumi sampai besok~" cetus Niou sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami

Aku dan Marui membalas lambaian tangannya. Lalu kami berjalan bersama. Beberapa saat, aku dan Marui hanya terdiam. Sesekali terdengar suara gelembung permen karet yang pecah.

Saat kami sudah melewati pintu gerbang, Marui akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian, "_Ne_, Izumi. Kamu akrab ya dengan Niou?" tanyanya membuka topik

"Hm, bagaimana ya. Lebih tepatnya aku sering dikerjain olehnya" jawabku sedikit mengeluh

Marui tetap berjalan sambil menatap langit dengan kedua tangan dikepalanya, "Niou memang _trickster_ sih, tapi diluar dugaan ya dia suka ngerjain kamu" ucapnya

"Niou _senpai_ bilang ekspresiku lucu, jadi suka ngerjain aku. Yukimura _senpai_ juga menyetujuinya" balasku sambil menghela nafas

"Hm, begitu ya.." ujar Marui singkat

Kami kembali terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba Marui menghentikan langkahnya dah menoleh ke arahku, "Izumi lebih suka memanggilku dengan margaku daripada namaku ya?" cetusnya

"Eh? Ha, habis Marui _senpai_ kan tipe yang tidak mudah untuk membiarkan orang lain memanggil nama _senpai_. Di klub tenis juga, yang memanggil Marui _senpai_ dengan nama hanya Niou _senpai_, Yukimura _senpai_, dan Jackal _senpai_" balasku panjang lebar

"Lalu?" ujarnya seraya membuat gelembung permen karet, kemudian memecahkannya

"Jadi, aku pikir.. hanya orang-orang spesial yang boleh memanggil _senpai_ dengan nama" ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku

Marui tertawa renyah, "Haha kamu boleh kok panggil aku dengan namaku" ujarnya seraya tersenyum padaku

"Eh? Yang benar?" balasku tak percaya

"Tentu saja, kamu kan spesial" ucap Marui

Aku membelalakan mataku, terkejut. Sejurus kemudian rona merah mulai mewarnai pipiku, "Se, spesial?" tanyaku terbata-bata

"Iya, kamu sering memberi aku kue. Makanya kamu spesial" jawabnya sambil ngacungkan ibu jarinya

Kembali aku membelalakan mataku, kaget bercampur kecewa, '_Haa~ ternyata spesial bagian kuenya_' pikirku sambil menghela nafas

"Jadi mulai sekarang, kamu panggil aku dengan namaku ya? Aku juga akan panggil kamu dengan namamu" ucapnya seraya menatapku lembut

Aku sedikit menundukan kepalaku, malu, "Baiklah, Marui _senpai_" ujarku pelan

"Baru saja dibilang, kok masih panggil aku Marui sih? Coba panggil aku sekali lagi" pintanya sambil menatap mataku tajam dengan bola matanya yang berwarna coklat

Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku, "Bu, bunta _senpai_" ucapku memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali

"_Good job_! Rina" ujarnya senang mendengar namanya dipanggil, kemudian dia menepuk kepalaku pelan

Wajahku pasti sudah semerah rambut Marui. Mendengarnya memanggil namaku, merasakan sentuhan lembutnya di kepalaku, debaran ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. _Aku.. menyukai orang ini!_

"Ah!" cetus Marui tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa, _Senpai_?" tanyaku seraya menoleh ke arahnya

"Hm, ada tempat yang mau kukunjungi, seharusnya sih tidak jauh dari sini" jawabnya sambil berpikir

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Tempat apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu" tawarku

"Ah.. kemarin aku melihat iklan di internet, ada toko kue baru yang _rating_nya bagus. Aku mau mencoba kuenya, tapi aku lupa alamatnya" balasnya terdengar sedikit menyesal

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Ah! Toko kue Michiko, yang terkenal dengan _strawberry cheese cake_ itu?" cetusku begitu teringat sesuatu

"Ah, itu, itu! Kamu tahu? Di mana?" tanya Marui bersemangat

"Tidak jauh dari sini kok. Mau aku temani ke sana?" ujarku balas bertanya

Marui terlihat sangat senang, dia hampir saja melompat kegirangan mendengar pertanyaanku, "Ya, ya, dengan senang hati tentunya. _Yosha_! Rina, ayo kita langsung pergi menuju TKP!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku

"Tu, tunggu sebentar _Senpai_, tidak usah terburu-buru" ujarku sambil berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya

Tak lama kemudian kami tiba di Toko Kue Michiko. Seperti yang dituliskan di internet, cake-cake di sini terlihat sangat lezat dan menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya untuk segera memakannya. Marui menatap cake-cake itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Mulutnya masih ternganga melihat cake-cake yang terpajang di etalase seolah sudah siap untuk menyantapnya. Dan tanpa di sadari Marui telah membeli 3 dus berisi cake tersebut.

Aku menatapnya heran, "_Senpai_, beneran mau makan cake sebanyak itu?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Aku makan 2 dus saja kok, 1 dus lagi untuk adik-adikku di rumah" jawabnya sambil tertawa

"_Senpai _punya adik?" tanyaku penasaran

Marui membenarkan dus cake di tangannya agar lebih mudah di bawa, "Iya, ada 2 adik laki-laki, umur 8 tahun dan 5 tahun"

"Wah pasti adik _senpai_ lucu-lucu ya?" ujarku seraya menatapnya

"Tentu donk! Adikku pasti imut kayak kakaknya" balasnya bangga

"Tapi, _senpai_ benar-benar kakak yang baik ya. Mau membawakan oleh-oleh untuk adik di rumah" pujiku jujur dari dalam hati

"Ah, soalnya adikku selalu ribut mengajakku main. Padahal aku lelah sehabis latihan tenis, makanya aku kasih kue saja biar mereka diam" jelas Marui

Aku menatapnya kagum, "Aku juga ingin punya kakak seperti Bunta _senpai_. Habis perhatian sekali sih" ujarku sedikit iri

"Bo, bodoh! Jangan bilang seperti itu" ucap Marui malu

Aku terkejut melihat ekspresi malunya, "Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung

"Kenapa? Kenapa ya? Aa~h pokok aku tidak mau kamu jadi adikku" balas Marui kelabakan

Aku memasang wajah sedikit cemberut, "_Senpai_ kejam" protesku

Marui menepuk kepalaku lembut, "Eh kok ngambek? _Ne_, Rina itu tidak cocok jadi adikku, cocoknya jadi pa-" ucapnya menjelaskan

Namun seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, dia menghentikan kalimatnya

"Jadi 'pa'?" tanyaku bingung

"Jadi _pattiser_! Ya, jadi _pattiser_! Kalau kamu jadi _patisser_, aku bisa makan kue enak setiap hari! Uwaa membayangkannya saja sudah bikin aku lapar" jawabnya sambil mengbayangkan kue-kue bertebangan

"Dasar _senpai_! Yang dibayangin kue terus" celetukku sambil tertawa melihat kelakuannya

Kami mengobrol sepanjang jalan, kadang kami juga bercanda. Tak terasa kami sudah tiba di stasiun. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berpaling ke arah Marui, "Ah, sudah sampai stasiun" cetusku

"Ha? Kenapa cepat sekali sih, sudah sampai stasiun saja" protes Marui

Aku hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kecewanya, kemudian dia pamit kepadaku, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya, Rina" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya

"Ya, sampai besok, Bunta _senpai_" jawabku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya

_**~GakuPuri~**_

Ya! Cut!

Untuk sementara, sampai di sini dulu yaa~

Penulisnya lagi sibuk /plak/

Kalau ada saran atau kritik, silakan jangan malu-malu, saya terima dengan lapang pantat /doeng/

Ok deh, minna~ mata ne! (^^)/~~


End file.
